Riding the Storm Out
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Part of the Birthright series: A tornado is bearing down on the Tregarth homestead and its environs, but that's not the only issue. Rex and Natalie have been sprayed with sex pollen. Rex has Octavia, but who will keep Natalie from burning from the inside out?
1. Chapter 1: Burnin' For You

Author's Notes: I think I may have mentioned this in the past, but stories often do not go where I planned. Originally, this was meant to be a tongue-in-cheek story that would take a dark and/or angsty turn (even the original title was tongue-in-cheek, '_The Obligatory Shag-Or-Die Story_.') and a one-shot. However, Jack and Natalie had ideas of their own, as they so often do, and here is the result. This story takes place about five months after '_Dite's Favor_'(which I've hit a stumbling block on, along with '_The Culling_,' and all my other stories), once our two injured Tregarths have healed, but the only real spoilers have to do with how Jocelyn Caroline Harkness was conceived and how Rex came to propose to Octavia. There will be three chapters … this first, which focuses on Jack and Natalie; chapter two, which will focus on Esther's reactions to everything and Rex and Octavia; and chapter three, which will feature Alice (okay, that's the other spoiler for _Dite's Favor_ … Alice has joined them in Oklahoma and is slowly working things out with Jack. At least, as much as they can under the circumstances).

Disclaimer: Jack, Rex, Esther and Torchwood in general don't belong to me. The Tregarths do.

Part One: Burnin' For You

Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

March 2013

They just barely managed to make it into the new Hub before the tornado was sighted not far from the Tregarth homestead. In truth, there was never a **GOOD **time for tornadoes, so far as tornado survivors were concerned … however, this was quite possibly the worst time ever, at least as far as Torchwood and the Tregarth family were concerned. Jack had been recovering from a particularly nasty death (on a scale from GSW to the head and Abaddon, it was much closer to Abaddon) when Octavia and Priscilla burst into the room they'd labeled his recovery room on the first floor, babbling about a tornado bearing down on them. The two sisters literally pulled him from the bed and helped him first to the bunkhouse, and then down the ladder into the Hub. They could have stayed in the house, in the cellar, Octavia observed as they made their descent, but there was more room in the Hub. A _lot_ more room.

Once in the Hub, he discovered that everyone was gathered in the safety of their underground lair … everyone except the Martinelli boys, Rex, and Natalie. Alice, he already knew, was in Dupres, shopping with Marie Havelock. The three Tregarths and Rex went to investigate something that came through the Rift, but they were on their way back. Sophia was absolutely certain that her future son-in-law (apparently, she knew something that Jack didn't … not that this was unusual), youngest daughter and two grandsons would be back before the tornado hit. In the base portion of the Hub, Ailsa was sitting in Esther's lap, more asleep than awake. It was right around the time for the little girl's nap, Jack realized as he caressed Esther's hair.

Carlyon was on the phone, face grim and Jack mouthed, '_everything okay_?' His old friend shook his head, and replied, "I know, Jason. Just get him here, and I'll warn your mother." Oh, this didn't sound good at all. Carlyon listened, then said, "Good lad. Was Natalie affected? Hmm. Best not to take any chances. Not to worry, lad. I won't tell your mother that you locked her unofficial fiancé into the boot of the car." There was an undercurrent of laughter in Carlyon's voice … and Jack couldn't ignore the rest of it. Rex was put in the boot of the car? Did he want to hear the story behind that? Oh, who was he kidding, of course he did! His old friend continued after a moment, "We'll see you when you get here. Good. Drive safely, my boy."

He hung up his mobile and sighed, rubbing at his eyes, as he explained, "Rex took Natalie and the boys out to investigate something small-ish that came through the Rift." Yeah, Jack got that already, and Carlyon went on, "Rex had the boys stay in the car while he and Natalie checked out the item. Neither Jason nor Lucas is especially sure what happened, but the item blew up literally in their faces, and Rex took the brunt of it." Well, that answered the Rex question. And, what about Natalie? Carlyon observed, a bit reluctantly, "Rex pushed Natalie behind him, but … she's been behaving somewhat erratically as well. Not as erratically as Rex, but still erratic."

Oh. Fantastic. Jack asked, "And that's why he was shut into the bonnet?" Carlyon nodded, now looking somewhat amused. The immortal murmured, "Oh, this will be fun." That provoked a mischievous grin from Carlyon. Jack reminded his old friend, "Just to remind you, this is your daughter we're discussing …. your _youngest _daughter, at that." After all, they had no idea what exploded onto Rex and Natalie. It could be something as innocuous as an inhibiter-release … or something lethal. And while he was of the opinion that it was on the innocuous side (given what he heard from Carlyon), Jack knew just how unpredictable the Rift could be.

"Jason and Luc weren't concerned, more like … exasperated. And amused. Jason actually told me that Natalie was … cute … like this," Carlyon replied. Cute, hm? Not a phrase Jason often used in reference to his younger aunt. Jack, sure … but not Jason, and not Lucas. There was a rhythmic thumping over their heads, and Carlyon observed, "Ah, that would be them now. Sophia, keep me posted about the storm's progress, Jack and I will be assisting our wandering operatives down into the Hub."

Jack glowered at Carlyon … the Tregarth patriarch was _not_ going up that ladder, dammit! … who bowed and moved away from the ladder with a small smirk, even as the hatch was flung open and everyone in the Hub could hear Rex mouthing off. And he was saying some very, _very _interesting things. Still, Jack climbed the rungs, carefully guiding Natalie down. As soon as her head cleared the ceiling, Lucas took one side of the ladder while Jason took the other, and together, the brothers assisted Rex down the ladder. Actually, it was more like, the brothers took turns distracting Rex from each other. Oh yeah. Very interesting things.

"Oh. My," he heard Octavia all but meep behind him, but he wasn't sure if she meant what was coming from her boyfriend's mouth (Rex's brain to mouth filter wasn't just turned off, Jack wasn't sure it even worked), or the way her sister was holding herself. As soon as they were down, Natalie was hurrying away, breathing heavily. Jack glanced after her worriedly. That did not look good. What was worse was, something didn't smell right, either. Natalie didn't smell like herself, and it worried Jack. He wasn't the only one, either. Esther was easing the sleeping Ailsa into Sophia's arms before she joined him, even as Octavia drew Rex away from her boys. Or maybe it was Rex pulling Octavia. He honestly wasn't sure … or if he wanted to know

And that was when it hit him. He _knew _that smell. Jack mentally replayed what Carlyon told him. Rex took the brunt of the blast … which meant that Natalie's dose … Jack swallowed hard. That meant Natalie's dose was far stronger. He swore under his breath and Sophia looked at him, but it was Esther who said softly, "Jack, I might not understand what you just said, but even I can tell that it wasn't good. What's wrong?"

"The … item … that came through the Rift. I've seen it before. More to the point, I've _smelled_ it before. The best way I can think to describe it is a hormone bomb … it detonates and sprays hormones, or sex pollen if you like, on those unlucky enough to be nearby. That … that's one of the more dangerous ones. The initial blast is meant to knock the cannon fodder for a loop, but the most dangerous dose hits the people further away … people who aren't safely inside. If … if they don't shag, they burn from the inside out," Jack answered quietly. He'd seen it used while he was with the Time Agency … saw what happened to the people who got that heavier dose. And really, burning from the inside out was a nice way of putting it.

"Mate … you aren't talking about a literal shag-or-die situation? Are you?" Owen questioned, Adriane at his side. He sounded nervous, exhaling slowly when Jack inclined his head. Their medic went on, "What do we do, then? I mean, one of us will have to go after her, and I'd really rather not be the one to do it. I like Natalie a lot, but she's family!" Yes, and that left one person. Rex was currently drawing some very interesting noises from Octavia; Owen regarded Nat as a sister; and that only left members of Natalie's family. Except for Jack. And that meant … complications for him, for the team, for the family as a whole.

He turned his head to look at Esther, who swallowed hard, but said bravely, "Jack, if you want my blessing to go after Natalie … you have it. I mean … okay. I'll say it like this. If my choices are, you sleep with my aunt or my aunt dies and leaves her six year old daughter alone, there is no choice to be made. There isn't anything to forgive if you sleep with Natalie; if there's a hope of saving her and you not taking it …" She didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to. Jack pulled her into a quick, fierce embrace, kissing the top of her head. Sophia and Carlyon were staring at him anxiously, and as his eyes met Sophia's, she nodded. Half a second later, Carlyon did the same. Jack released Esther, and then set out in the direction Natalie had taken. He didn't have that long to find her. Already, the burning was starting.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

One of these days, they would learn that their 'routine' missions were anything but. At least Jason decided to play the overprotective big brother when he noticed that Lucas was tiring. She didn't want to think about how either of her nephews would be handling this. At the same time … she wished that she wasn't affected. Her love for her nephews warred with her admittedly strong sense of self-preservation. Much as it shamed her, it was true. Even though, right now, it wasn't about self-preservation. It was a matter of wanting the pain to end.

Natalie Sophia Tregarth breathed out, trying not to whimper at the fresh spasm of pain that resulted when she breathed. It was getting worse with every moment, with every second that passed. The pain … the shortness of breath … the way her heart raced, and not in a fun way. It wouldn't be long now, she knew. Little by little, the virus … or space dust … was burning through each and every one of her systems. She didn't usually say anything in the meetings, but she listened. She always listened, even when people wished that she didn't. And she heard what happened to people in her situation. And as she always did, she went over in her head (when she could think clearly), trying to work out where she went wrong, what she could have done differently. But she kept coming up with the same answer. Nothing. Nothing except not going out with the others. And that made it worse, in some ways.

Still, she once more tried to examine her options, if only to distract herself. Could she have stayed in the car? Well, that was a possibility, but she would never learn anything doing that. And she hadn't wanted to leave Rex alone. What would have happened if she … agh, God! Natalie's attempt to focus on that, rather than the agony, was an epic failure. She pushed herself further into the darkness. Her father did a lot to soundproof this place, but she could still hear the tornado howling outside, the same tornado which all but chased them home. It could almost drown out the storm now destroying her from the inside. The cold cement couldn't save her, but it could relieve some of the burning. It hurt; oh, God, it hurt so much! She told herself that it could be worse; she had only to think of Jack after that bitch put a bomb inside his gut. Yes … yes, think of Jack, and remember everything he'd endured in his painfully long life. She tried to focus on that, because if he could go through all that and still remain at least mostly sane and capable of loving people, then she could endure this. But it didn't help.

_At least_, she consoled herself, _at least here I can't hurt anyone else_. Another muscle spasm had her gasping for breath. _I can't hurt anyone else, I can't hurt anyone else, I can't hurt anyone else_. The words became a mantra, and she finally had something else she could actually focus on, aside from the heat that even now scorched her veins. She whimpered under her breath, but repeated again, rocking herself back and forth in spite of herself, "I can't hurt anyone else, I can't hurt anyone else, I can't hurt anyone else."

So focused was she on that mantra, that talisman, that she never heard the familiar voice, calling her name. Not until it was entirely too late, and a warm hand was settling on her shoulder, a gentle voice murmuring, "Oh, sweetheart …. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have waited." She lifted her head, whimpering a little at the touch, and then gasped outright when she was scooped into a pair of strong arms. But that voice, that warm and loving voice, kept whispering, "Everything is going to be all right, everything's going to be fine, sweet girl, I'll take care of you."

"Please … oh God. Please, go … don't want … to hurt you," she managed to choke out, before a particular brutal spasm had her arching her back and actually screaming. The world threatened to go dark, and she welcomed it. Unconsciousness, if not death. She didn't particularly want to die, but ….. **oooooooh, Goddddddd, pleeeeeeease**! If anything, the arms tightened around her protectively, and she repeated as the pain receded to the point she could breathe, "Don't want to … hurt you, Jack … don't want to … hurt anyone." A gentle kiss was pressed to her forehead, and curiously, the pain didn't just recede … it actually eased.

"You won't hurt me. Shhh. You've taken care of me so many times in the past. Is it so very hard to believe that I want to take care of you now?" was the gentle response. If she'd been capable of it, Natalie would have blinked in surprise. She took care of him? Since when? What was he talking about? But before any of those questions could be asked, much less answered, she was settled on something hard. It wasn't the floor … it wasn't cold. A gentle hand stroked over her hair, and he murmured, "Just wait a few minutes, sweetheart, and then you'll feel much better. You didn't really think that no one noticed that you'd gone, did you? Of course we noticed … the only reason I didn't get here sooner was I had to get my head out of my ass and listen to Esther, and then find you."

Esther? Esther knew that he was here? Esther knew that he was here and was okay with it? Something about that didn't make sense, but she was still hurting too badly to think about it. There was rustling around, and muttered cursing, and then those wonderful arms wrapped around her once again, gently lowering her to the ground … which was covered with blankets. Blankets? No … comforters. She didn't even have time to work out what she made of that when fingers curled into the waistband of her cargo pants and began to tug. She began to panic and swat at the hands as they pulled the elastic down over her hips and almost to her knees, only to find her own hands captured and held. And she didn't want to admit it, but the cool air felt so very good on her painfully hot skin, though not nearly as good as the gentle hand even now cupping the back of her right knee.

"I've never forced anyone in my life, man or woman, and I'm not about to start now. But I'm also not going to let you die. So, I'll ask it in this way. Do you want me?" Do you want me? What a silly question, she'd wanted him from the moment she'd laid eyes on him! Even so, she knew this man well enough to know that he expected an answer, and she mouthed out, 'yes.' His face softened as he touched her cheek, murmuring, "That's all I need to know. We have time. I know you're burning from the inside out, sweet girl, but we still have time, and I want your first time to be good. I can't do anything about the surroundings, but I'm going to make it good for you." With those words, he leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't help herself … she slid her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and felt him smile against her mouth.

"Promise you'll still respect me in the morning?" Natalie Tregarth all but begged as Jack Harkness began peppering her face and neck and collarbone with kisses. She arched under his knowing touch, gasping and whimpering, because the burning that was killing her was being replaced with another burning. Promise me that you'll still respect me, promise me that my niece will still love me. Her shirt was being unbuttoned, and her mind went temporarily blank as his mouth fastened on a breast. Breast? Yes. Yes, she hadn't worn a bra this morning because she hadn't done clothes yet.

"Oh, sweet girl … only will I still respect you in the morning, but I respect you even more now," Jack whispered as his mouth released one breast, only to latch onto the other. Kisses were whispered down her ribs and along her flanks, and oh, God, it felt even better than she imagined! All of it, it felt so good. Jack murmured as he licked first one hip ridge and then the other, "And if you're afraid that Esther will hate you, you should know that she's the one who sent me after you. She told me that the only way, the only reason she would never forgive me was if I had the means to save you, and I didn't do it. She won't hate you. She'll still love you. And me." As he spoke, he brushed his lips against her sternum and began kissing his way down her gig line. She arched up against and into his mouth, weaving her fingers through his dark hair. His lips and his fingers were everywhere and nowhere, teasing and easing.

She found the breath and cheek to say, "I think one of us is wearing too many clothes. Pretty sure it's you." However, Jack had the last laugh … literally … as his lips pressed against her inner thigh, and Natalie was utterly positive that she would come undone with the sensation that rippled through her with that motion. But that was nothing compared to what she felt when Jack slid seamlessly into her body, his skin pressed against hers. She gasped aloud, clinging to him because … oh, now she understood so much!

Jack, damn him, had the presence of mind to breathe against her skin, "You'll find, sweet Natalie, that I'm very, _very _talented at getting out of my clothes in a hurry and with just one hand." There was an innuendo in there that was dancing just on the verge of Natalie's mind, but it (along with all capacity for rational thought) vanished as Jack began to move. And the awful, agonizing burning from only moments before? It was replaced, with a different kind of burning. In truth, Natalie was only vaguely aware of having a body. But that didn't matter, because … it just didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

When she came back to herself, when her mind was able to function once more, she shivered (she would have never thought that she could be so grateful to be cold) and unconsciously curled closer to the nearest source of warmth … which was the still unclothed body of Captain Jack Harkness. Not that he had issues with that … on the contrary, he enfolded her in his arms, drawing her head to rest against his chest, fingers slipping through her hair as she began to settle. It was then, naturally, that she asked the question she should have led off with when he first found her, "Is Ailsa okay?"

"She's fine," Jack assured her, brushing a kiss into her hairline, "Asleep in your mother's arms. I think she woke up just long enough to come out to the Hub, and then right back to sleep. Before you ask, the boys are fine, and I don't think either of us want to know what Rex and Octavia are doing. Well, you probably don't … I might be curious to see if Rex knows anything I don't." What went unsaid was that he didn't think so. Natalie snickered a little before snuggling against Jack once more, one hand moving to the small of his back and lightly caressing (which was okay with him, evidently. He didn't move away from her touch). She wasn't ready to ask about Esther. Not yet.

"What about Alice? Have you heard from her?" she asked instead as Jack's hand lightly stroked down her spine. Natalie still wasn't sure what to think about Jack's daughter, and in truth, Alice seemed to feel the same way about her. Or maybe it was Natalie's father she had issues with. Regardless, the daughters of the two Torchwood directors weren't especially comfortable with each other, despite Esther's repeated attempts to act as an agent of reconciliation between them.

Jack kissed her forehead, murmuring, "She's safe. She'd never been through a tornado before, so as soon as the warnings were issued, she found safety. Wasn't willing to risk her life on the off-chance that it skipped over the town." Smart move. Natalie said as much and Jack nodded. It was … odd. Shouldn't she have felt awkward? After all, when all was said and done, wasn't Jack (at the very least) her niece's boyfriend? She should … this was very strange. Jack kissed her temple, telling her, "I can hear you thinking, you know. I told you. Esther is fine with this. She actually told me that she would have a harder time forgiving me if I let you die than if I slept with you. So stop worrying."

Natalie rolled her eyes and poked Jack in the side, drawing a rather undignified yelp from him, which was quickly smothered. She retorted, "I'm not worrying about Esther, you dolt. I'm thinking about how strange it is that I don't feel awkward about this. I don't know if it's because I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you … I don't feel awkward, and that makes me feel weird." And she wasn't even sure if 'guilty' was the right word. She knew that she _should_ feel guilty, since Jack was (nominally) with Esther. But she didn't.

Jack sighed and tightened his arms around her, murmuring, "I have a feeling that you'll hurt me if I say something about twenty-first century people and their hang-ups about sex." She raised her eyebrows at him … oh really? What was his first clue? Jack rolled his eyes at her and went on, "You don't have anything to feel weird about. You were a victim here. You, and Rex, didn't choose to be infected with those spores. You were doing your jobs, protecting other people, because can you imagine what would have happened if that went off in town?" Both shuddered at that notion (and damn if that didn't feel good as well). Jack explained, "You didn't seek this out. And really, you have a lot to be proud of."

Proud of? How in the hell did he figure that? What had she done that she could be proud of? He explained, "Nat, when I found you, you just kept saying one thing, '_I don't want to hurt anyone_.' You held onto your self-control long enough to get to a place where you couldn't jump anyone." Well, yeah … considering that most of the people in the Hub were members of her family. She pointed that out to Jack, who shook his head, saying, "No, sweetheart. It doesn't matter. If someone had stopped you, you would have jumped them. Whether they were family or not … whether they were of age or not. I've seen this before. Trust me when I say that action protected a lot of people today. Including … no, especially Ailsa."

That silenced Natalie, at least for a few moments. The idea that she could have been so far gone that she didn't even … no, it didn't bear thinking about. And if Jack said he'd seen it happen before, Natalie was inclined to take him at his word (he did have more experience with these things, after all). She wasn't anything special, she knew. Even so, she wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. Or the strange feelings she still had. At least, they were strange for her. Maybe these odd feelings were normal in a situation like this, which was anything but normal. In the end, she said softly, "I suppose I have to take your word for it. I … I'm glad it was you, though. If I had to lose my virginity in a situation like this, I'm glad it was with you. You or Clint. So, thank you … thank you for taking care of me during my first time."

She pulled back as she spoke, so she could look at Jack properly, and was glad she did. His blue eyes softened as he answered softly, a mischievous grin lighting his face, "Oh, sweetheart … believe me when I say that it was _entirely_ my pleasure." She gaped at him for a moment … did he really just say that? … before collapsing against him in a fit of giggles. Jack's arms tightened around her again and his chest rumbled with barely suppressed laughter under her head. And that, of course, made her laugh even more. But that was Jack for you.

"You … you are … you're one of a kind, Jack. And take that how you will!" she snickered. Soon enough, as strength slowly returned to her limbs, they would return to the rest of the team, to the rest of the family. She needed to hold her daughter, to reassure her mother and her oldest sister, to check on her middle sister, and to make sure she and Esther could meet each other's eyes. Natalie knew that most people wouldn't regard what Esther did as a sacrifice, but it was. And it was a sacrifice that Natalie would always hold dear. But for now, she would lay here in the protective circle of Jack's arms and wait for the storm and its aftermath to pass.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: In the Heart of the Storm

Author's Note: And here's chapter two of '_Riding the Storm Out_,' in which Rex and Octavia do things their own way, while Esther comes to terms with the choices she made. And in case anyone is wondering, yes … the title of the story is taken from the REO Speedwagon song. They were one of my favorite rock groups when I was a teenager. The title of the first chapter came from the Blue Oyster Cult song. The title of this chapter comes from a song by Alkaemy, _The Mystery_. Look them up on the web … so far as I know, they only released one album, _'The Merlin Mystery_.' Forward, march!

Part Two

In The Heart of the Storm

The Tregarth Homestead, Oklahoma

Same Day

"Where are they? They should be back by now," Priscilla fretted. Esther didn't respond … she was too focused on the little girl sleeping in her grandmother's arms. At least, she was trying to be. Rex and Octavia returned a few minutes earlier, both wet after a shower (at least, she hoped it was the result of a shower). Rex was obviously embarrassed, especially after he looked at Jason and Lucas … however, Esther noticed that he wasn't letting go of Octavia's hand. She resolved to have a talk with her aunt and the second in command at her first opportunity … needed to give them both a shovel talk. It was only fair, she thought, to warn Octavia against hurting Rex, and warn Rex against hurting Octavia.

And it was Octavia who told her sister, "Remember, Nat got the more potent dose. They'll come back when it's time. You okay, sweetheart?" This was asked of Esther, who nodded. Octavia smiled at her, and put her hand over Esther's, gently squeezing her hand. She did not, however, tell Esther that she was proud of her, much to the younger woman's relief. That conversation already took place between Esther and her birth mother, and that was embarrassing enough. Her grandfather actually intervened and nudged Esther to monitor communications.

She moved to the communications console, and listened to what was happening around the county. It was her first tornado, and had no idea what to expect. Her grandmother quietly reminded her that Ailsa was born during a tornado … Esther would have countered that the little girl's birth mother died as a result of said tornado, but the youngster was semi-awake at that point, and worried about the only mother she had ever known. Hearing that Mommy was hurt while on a mission with Rex and the boys, but Jack was taking care of her, helped the little girl, but Esther knew from dealing with her nieces that kids could make connections you didn't expect them to make. She would call Melanie and Alys once the storm passed … it was their first tornado as well, and while Esther had complete faith in the Hallorans, she needed to know that her girls were safe, and she knew that they needed to know that she was safe.

A glance around the room told her that Priscilla wasn't the only person worried about the two missing members. Owen and Adriane were holding hands, whispering to each other with anxious faces. She wondered briefly if Adriane would have made the same choice that she did, and then dismissed it from her mind. Only Adriane could work that out.

Esther would … The sound of a throat being cleared brought her attention back to Rex (the source of the voice clearing), and her former CIA supervisor said almost defiantly, "Octavia and I wanted all of you to know, once the storm passes, we'll be shopping for engagement rings in town." It took about thirty seconds for Esther to process what was just said. And then she actually squealed (waking Ailsa in the process … _sorry, Nat_), rushing forward to hug her aunt. Octavia giggled (yes, giggled) as she wrapped her arms around Esther in turn. That broke the paralysis of the rest of the family.

Esther's grandfather observed dryly, "David asked for my daughter's hand in marriage … but you aren't David, so I would never ask you to do such a thing. I ask only that you never break her heart. For if you do, it won't be me that you need to fear … it will be her sons." Truer words were never spoken. Esther didn't even need to look at Jason and Lucas to know that the boys were nodding, their expressions determined. To his credit, Rex swallowed hard and nodded his acceptance. Good. He was taking her grandfather's promises seriously. Then again, over the last year and a half, he'd seen what her family was capable of. And that brought her up short. This … this was her family. Not just because she'd been born into it, but because she and Rex and Owen were absorbed into it. This was her family … this was _their_ family.

"It's not just the boys I need to worry about … but Octavia has promised that she's telling her brother-in-law about this. Assuming, of course, that he doesn't already know about it," Rex answered, muttering the last ten words under his breath. Esther was too busy hugging her aunt to look at the rest of her family, but she could just imagine about what kind of expression was decorating her grandfather's face to provoke Rex into pointing out, "I have absolutely no issue with hiding behind a woman in this case, since I shot the bastard in Los Angeles during Miracle Day. And we're still working out whether or not he's invited to the wedding."

"Weddings? I love weddings!" came a familiar voice. Octavia released Esther, who turned as Jack ambled back toward them. And he wasn't alone. Natalie walked at his side … holding hands with him, actually … looking exhausted but … oh. She was all right. She was really all right. Not just safe, but truly all right. Which wasn't to say that she was at one hundred percent. Natalie was clearly exhausted, leaning into Jack's side. She was exhausted, and a little pale, but she was all right. Just seeing her aunt's tired smile reassured Esther of that.

"Jack, so help me, if the next words out of your mouth are 'drinks all around,' I _will_ hurt you!" Natalie teased, eyes glittering with mischief. That surprised a laugh out of Esther and Natalie … actually winked at her. And her smile. Oh, Esther hadn't seen her smile like that in so long! Not since … Esther stopped her train of thought as she realized the last time she saw Natalie smile like that. Not since Esther woke up in the Families' compound to see the maid called 'Tal' smiling down at her gently.

Something slipped into place for her at that moment. Natalie was at peace … with herself and with her feelings for Jack. Esther exhaled slowly as her eyes met those of her best friend. Natalie mouthed, '_thank you_.' Esther just shook her head. They would talk about it later. Jack teased Natalie about being a violent woman (she smacked his rear in response, and Jack pointed at her as if to say, '_see, that proves it_!') Esther just rolled her eyes, hugged Octavia one last time, as Natalie lifted her daughter from her mother's arms. Ailsa wound herself around her mother, burrowing her face into Natalie's shoulder.

"Why did you do it?" Adriane asked softly as Jack walked over to confer with their grandfather. Esther looked at her younger sister, raising her eyebrows questioningly, and Adriane elaborated, "Not, why did you send Jack after Nat? I know you love her … I do, too. I still regard her as a sister. But there was no hesitation, no second thought, not even a hint of resentment for Jack sleeping with Nat. Why?" Esther knew what her sister was asking, even if Adriane didn't. She texted a message to Alice, '_come home when the coast is clear_,' because Alice needed to know that she still had a home to come to and because it gave her time to think.

At last, however, she told her younger sister, "Jack is not Owen. He didn't grow up like Owen, he didn't grow up like any of us. I've always known that. It's nothing unusual for him to love more than one person. I've realized, listening to him, that he loved both the Doctor and Rose. He still loves Ianto, just as he still loves Angelo, and he still loves Carlyon and Sophia. I know that he loves me, even if it's not necessarily the same way I love him … and he loves Natalie. I'm good with that." Adriane regarded her for a few more minutes, and then nodded. She returned to Owen's side, even as Esther's phone beeped at her. She found an answering text from Alice, '_thanks. Will head home shortly. All is well_?'

Esther smiled as she typed back, '_all are well. Few complications, but all is well. Come home when able. Porch light will be on_.' She was aware of her youngest aunt sidling up to her, Ailsa still wrapped around her, the little girl sleepily mumbling that Mommy smelled like Jack. Nat's eyebrows shot into her hairline, but she smiled and asked Ailsa if that was okay. Not surprisingly, Esther's youngest cousin said yes … it was just that she smelled different from usual. Nat just hugged her a little tighter and told Esther softly, "Thank you."

The former CIA analyst stroked a lock of hair back from Ailsa's face, smiling a little at the cranky little girl swatting at her hand, and simply said, "I love you." She was aware as she spoke that Jack was at their backs, and if pressed, couldn't have said if she was saying it to her aunt and best friend, or to Jack. In the end, it didn't matter. She loved them both, just as Jack loved them. She loved them entirely both too much to let Natalie burn from the inside out, and let Jack shoulder more guilt that wasn't his to bear.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Rex Matheson had no way of knowing (and, in fact, probably didn't want to know), but the sensations he experienced were far different than what Natalie Tregarth endured. He felt a burning, yes … but a burning need. All he wanted was … everything. And he wasn't in pain, he just … hungered. Yes, that was a good way of putting it. He hungered. And through all of it … the long ride home in the back of the boys' car, the near-animalistic coupling with Octavia and the more seductive love-making that followed, there was a part of Rex's mind which was horrified that he could be undone so easily. But it was more of a little whisper in the back of his mind. Instead, he indulged himself in Octavia … in her curves and her gasps of pleasure, in her vulnerability and in her strength. And oh, his Octavia was a strong woman. He'd always known that, from the moment he met her.

He just hadn't known how strong. Strong enough to raise two young boys on her own after her husband's murder, and strong enough to risk destroying her relationship with him to protect those two boys. One thing Rex learned from dating Octavia … Lucas and Jason might be grown men, but they were still Octavia's boys and likely they always would be. Maybe that was why, as they lay together on the cool floor of the Hub, both breathing heavily, he whispered, "Marry me, Octavia." Just those three words. She turned her head to look at him full on … eyed him curiously for a few moments, before smiling and nodding.

In some ways, it was anticlimactic, especially given how … tumultuous? Topsy-turvy? Just plain weird? Well, given their relationship, it was almost anticlimactic, but in this case, that worked for him. And given how things had been between them recently, it actually made sense that he proposed during a tornado. As she nodded, Octavia squeezed his hand and murmured, "Just tell me when and where, and we'll do it. Oh. How do you feel about getting married here? Dad has some contacts and I'm sure that my mother and older sister would adore planning a wedding here. If not here, there's Nat's inheritance from Angelo. I'm sure they wouldn't mind hosting a wedding. The only thing that would make it better was if Olivia Colasanto was there, but she's dead, so …" Rex stared at his new fiancée, and Octavia blinked at him, asking, "What? You know that I can be a bitch at times, and Olivia was always really good about bringing the absolutely worst out of me."

"Tave … she's dead. She can't hurt anyone ever again. Just keep telling yourself that. And if she was alive, Nat wouldn't have the compound," Rex observed. Octavia arched her brows at him, and Rex conceded, "Okay, you're right. Angelo had already disinherited her. But my point stands. She's dead, Tave, and she can't hurt World War II or your sister or anyone else. Besides, I just asked you to marry me and you agreed. I think we can find better things to talk about than Miss Malice." Octavia smirked and Rex groaned, "Yes, Tave, I did pick up on Jason's nickname for her, now can we move on?"

That just made her smirk widen … but she did change the subject. And now, they were with the rest of the family … a family to which Rex would belong officially before too much longer. He hadn't really been part of a family since his mother died. And while he would never thank the Families for bringing him first to Torchwood, and then to the crazy Tregarths, he would thank World War II … but only once. He didn't want the other man to get a swelled head.

Besides, judging from how long it was taking for Jack and Natalie to return from their tryst … well, he would leave the innuendos to World War II. And then, the pair were joining the rest of them, hand-in-hand. Jack was issuing one of his corny lines and Natalie was swatting his ass. Rex shook his head with a smile that on anyone else would have been termed 'fond.' Octavia joined Esther and Natalie as Jack went to Carlyon. The patriarch was looking at his youngest child worriedly, but that didn't stop him from shaking Jack's hand. It seemed likely that he was thanking Jack profusely for saving Natalie's life.

"Do I need to tell you what'll happen to you if you ever hurt my little sister?" Priscilla asked softly. Rex would have jumped, but that would have negated the image of a former CIA agent that he wanted to project. Besides, by now, he should have been used to Priscilla's ability to move quietly. Something World War II taught her, no doubt. Still, he nodded slowly … not because he needed her to tell him what she would do to him, but because he didn't. Even so, Priscilla went on, "My sister has been through a lot. I know you have, too, but Octavia is my sister. I helped to put her back together after David was murdered, and I helped to raise her boys. I helped to raise her as well."

"I understand," Rex answered softly. And he did. It was how he felt about Esther. In truth, he gave World War II a roundabout version of the shovel talk when he and Esther first … got together (and damn if that didn't bring images he really didn't need in his head). Priscilla nodded, and then thoroughly shocked him by throwing her arms around him in an equally fierce hug. He rocked back on his heels a bit, his eyes meeting Octavia's over her sister's shoulder. She looked amused, damn her. But he wrapped his arms around her in turn, smiling a little as she quietly welcomed him to the family … officially.

"It's quieting down out there," Harper observed, referencing the storm above them, "is it almost over, or are we still in the eye of the storm?" Rex realized he'd assumed that it was almost over, as he'd also noticed the calming outside. Damn. Harper figured out something that he'd missed. The doctor would never let them live this down. And judging from the Londoner's smirk, it was pretty clear that not only did he know that, but he would take great pleasure in rubbing Rex's face every damn chance he got.

"Good question. Esther, I know you've been in touch with Alice … text her again and warn her to be cautious if she tries to return now. Let her know that this might be the eye of the storm," Carlyon observed. Esther nodded and immediately began texting the message to World War II's daughter (something Rex was still wrapping his mind around … it was one thing to hear that Jack was technically over two thousand years old … it was anything entirely to meet the living proof, in the form of Jack's forty-something daughter). Carlyon went on, "I think we should assume that this is the eye, until we hear otherwise … so bunk down, everyone. That's why I had the Hub built the way I did."

"Oh," Jack observed with a mischievous smile, "is _that _why?" He actually squeaked (yes, World War II, that was a squeak, not a yelp) when Natalie swatted his butt again. He looked over at Esther (what was going on with that), and she nodded with a small smile as she once more took Ailsa from her mother's arms. Jack beamed down at Natalie, pulled her into his arms and dipped her, before kissing her thoroughly. Oh. That's what that was about, then.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Waitin' for the Fallout

Author's Notes: So, apparently, traveling and going to conventions/amusement parks are two _very _good ways of shattering writer's block, as there was only one night when I didn't write. On that night, I was just too exhausted to do anything other than read and sleep once I got back to my room. It's either that, or lamenting that I had writer's block in the first place, and honestly, I'm not sure which one it is. In any event, I've written two chapters and done work on two others. Universal was amazing, especially the _Transformers_ ride … I don't generally like 3D (I consider it overrated), but that was worth it. I'm making tentative plans to return to hit the theme parks that I missed this time (Magic Kingdom, Sea World, etc), but that can wait. So, here is the final part of '_Riding the Storm Out_,' and the chapter title comes from the same song as the story title. And, in this chapter, we have Alice reacting to her first tornado (and honestly, she's not doing too badly. While tornados seem to be rare in the UK and Europe, they do happen ... assume for the sake of this story that she was never in town when a tornado hit) and poor Suzie's mental shields getting overwhelmed. I know, I'm so mean to her. On the other hand, she's strong enough to handle it. Of course, her language gets salty …

Part Three

Waitin' for the Fallout

Dupree, Oklahoma

Same Day

She'd never been through a tornado before. They weren't at all common in the UK, after all. And as soon as the sirens began wailing (actually as soon as she understood what those sirens meant), she wasted no time in following Marie Havelock to a place of 'minimum' safety. Why they would say 'minimum' safety, Alice had no idea, but she wasn't about to ask. Besides, she was entirely too busy following Marie to ask any questions. They were actually lucky enough to be in a store that a) had a cellar/basement and b) had a large enough cellar/basement to fit all of the customers in the store at the time. What followed was the most terrifying half hour of her life (excluding the time when she was held hostage by the people who swore to keep her safe, in an effort to keep her father in line).

Marie was kind enough not only to not judge her for her skittishness during the course of the storm, but actually held her hand when she realized just how frightened she was. Alice was grateful to her for that, because as the storm raged over her head, the Englishwoman wasn't ashamed to admit that at that point, all she wanted was the safety of her father's arms. However much she may have hated him (and in truth, still did a little bit), Jack was still her father and despite everything that happened between them, despite Steven's death, she still felt safe with him. What that said about her, she wasn't entirely sure.

Perhaps some of it had to do with her confrontation with Carlyon Tregarth, not long after her arrival, in which he told her very bluntly that he was the reason her son was dead … the reason that she'd lost her father and her son in the same day. He had decided in 1965 that the lives of his dangerously ill pregnant wife and unborn child were far more important than anything else, save the lives of his other two daughters. And when her father protested, reminding him that they both saw where appeasement led, Carlyon Tregarth threatened to dump that unpleasant task onto the shoulders of a green recruit … a young woman named 'Lucia Moretti.' Alice was starting to understand that regardless of what her father had done in 1965, her family would have been affected … if Jack still refused, even after Tregarth threatened to have her mother take that duty, there was a strong chance that Alice would have never existed. There were days when Alice was hard pressed to say why this would have been a bad thing.

Needless to say, even weeks after that particular conversation, it was still hard for Alice to look at Natalie, the baby for whom Carlyon Tregarth made that pivotal decision and who was now a grown woman with a child of her own. It wasn't her fault. Alice knew that. But Natalie was alive, and her Steven was dead and … and it still wasn't her fault. She knew from her conversations with Natalie's mother Sophia that the other woman felt tremendously guilty when she first learned the truth. Alice didn't want her to feel guilty. She was uncomfortable with Natalie and likely always would be, but she knew that none of this was her fault.

And that, she realized, was why Carlyon Tregarth told her … to give her someone other than her father to blame for her loss. It was such a bitter pill to swallow, and it made it possible for her to grant her father even a little bit of forgiveness. If it hadn't been her son, it would have been someone else's. Someone else's son, someone else's grandson, which forced her to realize something else. If Jack had used another child, someone else's grandson, then she still would have lost him. He would have watched over them forever, but the guilt would have kept him away from them both. She still would have had her son … but no matter what happened that day, she would have lost someone.

She thought about all of this as she sat in the basement of the store, clasping Marie Havelock's hand. She thought about all of that, and about what she learned from Marie's husband Chuck about a Year nearly everyone had forgotten about, which technically didn't exist, and yet did. For the first time, she heard about the Master, an insane Time Lord who was apparently Moriarty to the Doctor's Sherlock Holmes … and who spent an entire year torturing and killing her father when he realized that Jack couldn't stay dead. To his credit, Chuck Havelock hadn't wanted to tell her about that horrific Year. He hadn't wanted to tell her about the night when he helped to beat her father to death, either. But Alice persisted, and Marie finally convinced her husband to tell her everything. At first, Alice was grateful … and then she wished she hadn't pushed.

There was a part of her that was angry with her father, after hearing what Charles Havelock had to say (especially the revelation about how he came to be immortal … why had he never told her that he became immortal through no choice of his own?). She wasn't entirely sure why she was so angry with him, aside from the fact that he never told her about it. But that was par for the course with Jack, and a conversation with Esther reminded her of that. Her father didn't want to talk about things that hurt him. She asked Esther if he understood that maybe talking about it would help to heal him, but the young blonde shook her head and explained that for Jack, it wasn't about healing … it was trying to protect others from the horrors that he experienced, and sometimes took part in. Besides, she asked a bit sadly, had she ever actually given Jack the chance to tell her? No, Alice was forced to admit, no, she hadn't. Esther nodded, before moving their conversation forward.

She had come to know Alice's father well, in those two months they traveled together … those two months when it was widely believed that Jack was the only person who could die. Alice noticed the way she worded that, as if Esther questioned whether that was the case. However, she wasn't given the opportunity to remark on it, as Esther was explaining that she came to know him very well: not just the good things, but the bad things as well. She knew about Steven, and about Alice, and whatever she felt about what he did to them, Esther kept it to herself. As she explained when Alice inquired about it, this wasn't about her. It was never about her, and it really had nothing to do with her.

Ironically, it was those words that allowed Alice to come to the single most horrifying truth of her life … the bad things that happened to her really had nothing to do with her. The first time was when her mother took her away from her father and changed her name from Alice to Melissa. Despite Lucia's claims, it had nothing to do with protecting Alice, and everything to do with punishing Jack. And the second time … Jack hadn't sacrificed Steven because he wanted to hurt her, but because at that point, he saw no other way to drive off the invaders. Alice countered that yes, he hadn't done it to hurt her; however, he knew that it would hurt her and did it anyway.

Esther shook her head impatiently, explaining that Alice wasn't understanding. That was clear. And a moment later, so was Esther's explanation, as she challenged Alice to tell her what would have happened if Jack hadn't done it. She'd stared at the young woman in astonishment, especially when Esther informed her in rather blunt terms that there were three choices that day: a) tell the aliens where to go, keep the children … and watch the earth burn; b) turn the children over, the children whom a handful of people regarded as less than other children, and have the 456 return ever ten, twenty, forty years for their tribute; or c) wipe out the 456, killing one child to do it. The only child who was on the premises, Jack's own grandson, whom he loved so very much and whom he still loved. There were no good choices that day. None.

Alice asked a bit numbly how she knew all this … while Esther was once part of the CIA, she wouldn't have access to all that information. The younger woman shook her head, answering that while Carlyon Tregarth was the head of Torchwood South, he was also her grandfather. And once that discovery was made, after Esther came to terms with the knowledge that her entire life was based on a lie, he told her the rest of the story about the 456, to put it into context and perspective. No matter what happened that day, Alice likely would have lost her son. It was always just a question of how. Esther added softly that she wasn't telling her this to make her forgive Jack … she knew that wasn't possible … but so she would understand.

And now, all of that was running through her mind, as a tornado raged over her head. She thought about what brought her to this point in time, about losing her son and about losing her father. She thought about a lost, confused young man who didn't understand what was done to him or why his home suddenly disappeared. She thought about her little boy, who could have died as the world burned or as a drug to an alien or as he did die. She thought about her mother, and about Carlyon Tregarth, about Sophia Tregarth, and about Natalie, who lived when Steven died. And then, she thought about the Families, who shortened her own life in an attempt to recreate the Miracle.

Through so much of her life, choices were made for her. She hadn't chosen her parents. She hadn't chosen her son's fate. She hadn't chosen even how or when to die (although, in truth, most people didn't get to make that choice, either). But here was a choice in front of her now … how she would spend the last few months of her life. She could continue to hate her father as she had for most of her life, and still did to some degree for putting the world before her and her son, and she could continue to hate Carlyon for putting his own child before hers. Or … or she could choose to forgive. Forgive her father for not putting her first and forgive Carlyon for putting his child first. The irony didn't escape Alice. The question was, was she as strong as her father? Was she strong enough to forgive?

She didn't know. But it was time to find out. As she acknowledged this, Alice realized that it was quiet. It was quiet, but no one was moving, and Alice asked Marie softly, "Why isn't anyone leaving?" Well, there was, but it was only one person. Marie just squeezed her hand again, and Alice smiled at her new friend. In so many ways, they were different, but that never mattered to Marie. She was a good woman … a good woman and a good friend, and Alice counted herself so lucky to know her.

"She's going up alone, to make sure that it's actually over, rather than a temporary calm. If the coast is clear, we can go home … and you can make sure that jeopardy-friendly daddy of yours is okay," Marie answered and Alice nodded. It was then that her mobile beeped and she saw that she had a text from Esther. '_Come home when the coast is clear_.' She smiled at that, and so did Marie when Alice showed her the text. Her friend murmured, "I always liked that girl. I liked her even more when she allowed Matthew and Ava to keep her two nieces after their momma died … knowing that she couldn't be the mother they needed if she stayed in Torchwood, but wanting to make the world safer for them? Got a good head on her shoulders."

Alice couldn't argue with that, and she texted back, '_thanks. Will head home shortly. All is well_?' As she hit 'send,' she thought about what Marie said about Jack. According to Marie's husband, it was something that the Doctor used to say about his previous companion, the girl who made Alice's father immortal. What amazed Alice was that her father didn't hate the girl. She knew that in the same circumstance, she would have cursed her, her parents, her grandparents, and all of her descendents.

Another beep from her mobile alerted her to a second text from Esther, which she read with raised eyebrows, '_all are well. Few complications, but all is well. Come home when able. Porch light will be on_.' Marie observed, "A few complications? That could mean anything." Something Alice well knew, but in the end, everyone was okay. That was what mattered most to her. Leaving the porch light on was something Alice encountered when she first arrived, all those months ago.

It had two meanings: first, it meant to welcome someone. And secondly, there was a practical aspect to it … keeping people safe by keeping an area well-lit. Regardless, Alice embraced the idea of leaving the porch light on. To see it now, after surviving her first tornado and taking the final steps away from the bitterness that poisoned so much of her life … it meant welcome home. And as soon as that woman came back to give them the all-clear signal, she was going home … to her father, and to the odd little family that welcomed her into their embrace, just because she was Jack's daughter.

She was coming _home_.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Safe Haven, Nevada

Same Day

"I am going to fucking **kill** Natalie Tregarth! God, they're _killing_ me!"

Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato began slowly backing out of the room where Suzie Costello was even now writhing on the davenport where they'd placed her after she'd collapsed. Ianto honestly wasn't sure how to react or what to think. Obviously, something happened with Suzie's soul-twin, but he had no idea what it was. Tosh murmured as they neared the door, "Do you think she decided to take up sky-diving or something like that?" Ianto could only shrug helplessly. In truth, he couldn't decide if Suzie was experiencing extreme pain or extreme pleasure. And if it was the latter, who was the other part of 'they' Suzie mentioned?

"Actually, dear child, what Suzie is experiencing is the conception of my grandchild," Rassilon observed from just behind them. He offered a smile that was obviously meant to be angelic as the two jumped and spun around to face him … emphasis on '_meant to be_,' because Rassilon did 'angelic' about as well as Jack did 'innocent.' Which was to say, not at all. And then, the meaning of those words actually hit Ianto. His grandchild. That meant … Rassilon responded with a small shrug, observing, "Rex Matheson and Natalie Tregarth were both sprayed with sex pollen when they went to investigate. Rex's dose was manageable, although I think he'll be embarrassed for some time to come … he was closer and got hit with the small, more concentrated dose. Natalie, however … she was hit with a larger dose, and it would have burned her from the inside out, if Jack hadn't intervened."

"You knew this was going to happen?" Tosh inquired, and Ianto couldn't be sure if she sounded curious or accusatory. Once more, Rassilon shrugged, although it seemed more sheepish than indifferent. Tosh, who was coming to learn Rassilon's body language, actually smiled and said, "You knew that the grandchild would come into being … and who the mother of that grandchild would be … but you didn't know the circumstances." Rassilon hesitated, and then nodded. But it was his expression that took Ianto's breath away. He looked … Ianto shook his head, because for the first time since his resurrection, the young man could see the same vulnerability in the father that he'd seen in the son.

"I dreamed of her … of my granddaughter. I saw her, months ago. She'll be beautiful, just like her father. She'll have the temperament of her mother … the kindness and compassion of both of her parents. I dreamed of my granddaughter, Toshiko, and she was the first dream I'd had in many thousands of years. When I dreamed of my granddaughter, I knew that I was taking another step away from the monster I made the Doctor think that I'd become," Rassilon answered. Ianto swallowed hard. What the hell did you say to that?

Suzie was gasping for breath, muttering, "Okay, yeah, I was curious about sleeping with Jack, but not_ that_ curious! Dammit, Natalie, maybe if you hadn't been a virgin, this wouldn't have happened!" She was pushing herself upright on the davenport, wiping away the sweat that poured down her face, and raised her head. She froze, seeing all three of them looking at her, and asked in a very small voice, "Oh. That sounds like I was blaming the victim, doesn't it?" Tosh nodded, although Ianto noticed a tiny smile on her face. Suzie blushed and ducked her head, murmuring, "It isn't her fault. I know it isn't."

"What? There's an ape over the age of sixteen who hadn't lost her virginity? I'm in shock, whatever is wrong with this person?" Koschei asked, and Ianto turned the full force of his glare on the junior Time Lord. The former Master sniped, "And what are you complaining about, Jones … it's your paramour she's shagging, after all!" Ianto didn't often do this, but in this case, he thought it was appropriate … he LOOMED over Koschei, using every spare inch he had over the Time Lord to his benefit.

"Natalie Tregarth was sprayed with sex pollen, Koschei," Rassilon said quietly, "it was either burn from the inside out or shag Jack." Koschei actually swallowed at that, and backed up. Literally, backed up. Rassilon continued, "She is the mother of the young girl I saw in my dreams. My granddaughter has been conceived … Jack's daughter, Natalie's daughter." Now, the amused scorn on Koschei's face gave way to … awe? He actually looked … awe-struck? But it was Toshiko who put the pieces together.

She was always someone who enjoyed putting puzzles together. That was a large part of what she did for Torchwood, after all, figuring out how the pieces fit together. Maybe she wasn't as good at putting the pieces together when it came to people, but people weren't as reliable. They could betray you in unimaginable ways. It was only during her second chance at life that she began to put the pieces together in other ways. She observed with a small smile, "None of this would have been possible without you, Koschei." The Time Lord looked at her, startled, and Tosh explained, "When you told Carlyon Tregarth that Esther was still alive, you set all of this into motion. That rescue brought Carlyon back together with Jack, to the recreation of Torchwood, and now, to the creation of Jack's daughter. None of that would have been possible without you telling Carlyon about the survival of his granddaughter."

Now that Tosh put it in those terms, Ianto saw what she meant … and so did everyone else. And much to his astonishment, Koschei was actually blinking back tears. But it was Rassilon who asked in an achingly gentle voice, "You've tasted both creation and destruction, old friend. What gives you the greatest pleasure?" Creation and destruction were forever linked. Ianto knew that. There could be no creation without destruction. But they had to stay in balance. The Master had tried to upset that balance. So had the Families.

Koschei's eyes shone as he whispered, "Creation … life. Oh, Rassilon … now I understand!" And so did Ianto. It wasn't forgiveness, but it was something like that. Or perhaps, it was understanding that the creature who tortured Jack no longer existed … and this Time Lord took his place. And this was something else that sex pollen bomb created. Not just Jack and Natalie's daughter (and he would need to come to terms with that later), but this détente between Ianto and Koschei. From terrible mistakes, from horrendous evils, could come amazing things. He'd done it once, in the aftermath of the Cyberwoman … he could do it again. Ianto Jones didn't know if he could create … but he could damn well avenge, and he could _always_ protect.

Fin

Additional Author's notes: (staring at the finished product) Okay, that went places I wasn't expecting. Especially not Ianto and Koschei's contributions here in this last section. However, that brings me to the next series, once I wrap up '_Birthright_' with '_Lay My Honor in the Dust_.' I'd originally thought it would be called '_Atonement_' or '_Redemption_.' Rather, it will be called '_Something Like Forgiveness_,' and it will deal with Koschei's new attempts at creation (once he helps to destroy something that should have never been created); with Lucas North's quest for atonement; and with the fallout from Carlyon Tregarth's death. But first, I need to finish '_Dite's Favor_' and write '_Master of the Game_.' One problem at a time.


End file.
